The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
An application program, also known as an application or an app, is computer software designed to help a computer user to perform specific tasks. Examples of application programs include enterprise software, accounting software, office suites, graphics software and media players. Many application programs deal principally with documents. Application programs may be bundled with a computer and its system software, or may be published separately. Some computer users are satisfied with the bundled application programs and need never install a separate application program.
A widget is an element of a graphical user interface (GUI) that displays an information arrangement changeable by a computer user, such as a window or a text box. The defining characteristic of a widget is to provide a single interaction point for the direct manipulation of a given kind of data. Widgets are basic visual building blocks which, combined with an application program, hold all the data processed by the application program and the available interactions on this data. Some computer users may view data from countless application programs and/or widgets in a single session. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that enable a database system supporting application programs and/or widgets to improve the performance, efficiency, and the ease of use of the application programs and/or widgets.